


Bill the Landlord

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [5]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air conditioner's broken and the mercury is rising. Pre-S1, Pre-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill the Landlord

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

His bedroom is hot. The kitchen is hot. The living room, the bathroom, everywhere. The air conditioner has been broken for a week and the landlord said he couldn't have someone out to look at it for another two days. House is not sure he and Stacy will survive another two days.

'Maybe we should get a hotel room,' she had suggested.

He had glared and told, her there was no reason to do that since they had an air conditioner that should be working. That was four days ago. He was beginning to think the hotel room was a good idea.

Stacy had called him a stubborn jerk, which only meant he would be more stubborn. Giving up was not an option.

Of course that was before the temperature had exploded into the mid-to-high nineties. Now, he was thinking that any place that had air that moved would be an excellent location. He does not, however, inform Stacy of this. He lets her grumble and whine until she's so miserable that she thinks she's convinced him to cave.

And cave he does. Two hours later, they're sprawled, naked, on the king-sized bed of a higher-end hotel in greater Princeton, with the air conditioning on full blast, enjoying the cool. Gooseflesh is welcomed. Even if House is certain going from the insanely hot temperatures outside to the nearly frigid ones inside are going to earn them, at the very least, a pair of colds. He doesn't care. His skin no longer feels like it might melt off and Stacy is naked on the bed next to him and if he touches her now, he won't stick to her. That's incentive enough to stay right where he is. He'll charge the hotel bill to his landlord.


End file.
